Breathe
by DuosAngel
Summary: Haru and Yuki spar. Really not much else to say. MM


Breathe

Pairing: Haru/Yuki

Warning: sap, yaoi, slight angst, Haru POV

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, but god knows I wish I did.

I watch as Yuki works in his garden, weeding out all the harmful plants. I know that if I asked he'd let me help him, but then I wouldn't be able to watch him. Yuki's so beautiful. It should be illegal to be that gorgeous. He truly is a prince like the girls at school say. But he's also off limits, especially to someone like me.

"Haru, why are you staring at me like that?" He suddenly asks, knocking me out of my thoughts.

"Um," I say, trying to think up a decent answer. "I-I was wondering if you wanted to spar." Well, that's good, a complete and total lie, but good. Yuki stands up and brushes dirt off his pants. He looks at me and I can tell he's weighing his chances of wining against me.

"You're White Haru right now." He says, more to himself than to me. "I'd beat you too easily."

"Keep talking like that and I'll go black." I say walking closer to him.

"Even as Black Haru you don't stand a chance."

"Ah, but it doesn't matter." I say. "I just want to spar, not fight. It wouldn't matter who won or lost. This is just for fun." He thinks it over then nods and gets into a fighting stance. I can practically feel the adrenaline rushing into my veins at the thought of fighting Yuki. I've never gone up against him; he's too good of a fighter. But like I said to Yuki, it wouldn't matter who won or lost this fight.

I take a fighting stance and we start to circle each other, looking for openings. I decide that since I didn't really want to fight in the first place, I'll just strike first and most likely loose. I kick, aiming at his shoulder, which he blocks easily. I bring my other foot up, this time aiming for his head and am surprise when I manage to knock him to the ground. Damn, I thought he'd block that two, which would cause me to fall.

I wait for him to get up but he doesn't. Worry floods my mind and I run over to him to see if he's ok. Before I even knew what was happening I'm on the ground, on my back. I can hear Yuki laughing and blush. How could I have been so stupid as to fall for that?

"I told you couldn't beat me." He says. That bastard. I feel my black side take over quickly get up, taking a fighting stance. To hell with sparing, I'm going to beat this prick and bash his gorgeous face in. I swing at him with my left arm, which he dodges, lucky right into my right punch. He stagers, I take advantage of his lack of balance and deliver another kick to his shoulders. Yuki hits the ground hard, pleasing me to no end. That'll teach him for pulling such a dirty trick on me. Again I wait for him to get up and like last time he doesn't move. At least, he doesn't get up. His fingers are digging into the ground and he makes a chocking sound…

Oh fuck.

I rush over to him and the look in his eyes confirms my thoughts. He's having an attack. Without even thinking about it I lift him out and hurry into the house. Damnit, the one time I need help and no ones home. I take Yuki upstairs to his room, lay him on the bed and cover him with the blankets.

"Hang on Yuki, I'm going to go call Hatori, then I'll be right back." I say then I rush downstairs to the phone. Damn, damn, damn, damn. This is my fault. If I hadn't fought him he never would have had an attack. I grab the phone and am not surprised to see Hatori's name on speed dial one. I push the button and wait impatiently as the number dials.

"Hello."

"Hatori," I say. "Yuki's having an attack, I need you to come over right now."

"I'm on my way." As soon as I hear that I hang up the phone and go back up to Yuki's room. When I walk in I see that Yuki's face is relaxed and he seems to be breathing. Thanks god, it passed. I sit down next to him and pet his hair, knowing it will comfort him. When we were kids, I used to do this for him.

"Is it over?" I ask unnecessarily. Yuki nods and closes his eyes. "Hatori is on his way over." I say and then we're silent. I continue to pet his hair and after a while he falls into a light sleep. I can't believe I caused him to have an attack. My precious Yuki practically stopped breathing and it's my fault. I'm so stupid. Just like every says about the ox. Everyone but my Yuki that is.

When the doorbell rings I go down and let Hatori in.

"How is he?" He asks.

"He's asleep." I say and follow him up the stairs.

"Do you know how the attack started?"

"We were sparing." I say, my eyes downcast. "I knocked to the ground, he hit it pretty hard." We walk into Yuki's room and Hatori wakes him up. He checks his heart, takes his temperature and does other basic things like that. When he's down Yuki lies back down and Hatori covers him again.

"You should rest for the remainder of the day." Hatori says. "And if Kyo tries to pick a fight with you, just ignore him." Yuki nods and Hatori leaves afterward, leaving Yuki and me alone again.

"I'm sorry." I say after a while.

"For what?" He asks.

"It's my fault you had an attack." I say staring at the floor. I can't bring myself to look into his gorgeous violet eyes(1). "If we hadn't fought this wouldn't have happened."

"I have a confession to make." He says after some time. "Sometimes, when I'm having an attack, I wish that no one will help me and that I'll die." I gasp and stare at him in shock. I can't believe that he wants to die. I know that he hates his life but I never thought that he might hate it that much. "But then," He continues. "I think about you, and all the time we spent together, and then I don't want to die anymore."

"Me?" I ask surprised. "Why me?"

"Because…I love you." He says. "I love you and I could never bring myself to leave you. You are…the reason I breathe." I'm speechless, totally speechless. I can't believe that he loves me. If I died right now I could die happy. Yuki loves me.

I lean over him and kiss him, softly so that our lips barely touch. Then I kiss him more firmly and tangle my fingers into his hair. He gasps and I invade his mouth with my tongue, meeting no resistance. I lazy explore his mouth and he shyly does the same to me. My Yuki. My precious, gorgeous Yuki. I reluctantly break the kiss for air and we both are panting.

"I love you too." I say when I can. He smiles and it's the most beautiful smile I ever seen. I smile back and we sit there quietly, both enjoying the moment. I have to leave when Shigure, Kyo, and Tohru get home. But for now I'm not worrying about that. For now, I just want to sit with my beloved and breathe.

AN: Well, what do you all think. This is my first Fruits Basket fic so tell me if I messed anything up character wise.


End file.
